NALU FANS UNITE!
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: This is what happens when you mix Nalu shippers with Fairy Tail. Enough said.


I hate writing summaries =_= This story was inspired by a conversation I had with FairytailChick44. Enjoy the story. I do not own Fairy Tail, if I freaking did Nalu would be canon already and this story wouldnt exist e_e

* * *

"Ohayo minna-" Lucy smiled walking into the guild with Natsu.

They both gasped, seeing their beloved guild looking like a battle zone. That part was normal, but the weirdest thing was that there were zillions of strangers crowding the guild as Mirajaine stood on the stage in her final Satan form.

Mirajaine faced the crowd of fangirls, fanfiction writers, shippers, Fairy Tail watchers and members of the guild.

"We are gathered here today for a very important reason." Mirajaine said walking back on forth on the stage.

Murmurs and whispers of agreement swarmed the guild.

"We all have one main purpose today." She smiled evilly.

Everyone nodded.

"This purpose is so great, that if we wait any longer we just might DIEE." Mirajaine said emphasizing the word 'die'.

"What the heck is going on?" Natsu asked as Lucy shrugged.

The crowd of people started to get riled up and excited.

"WE. ARE. HERE. FOR. NALU." Mirajaine shouted as the crowd cheered.

Levy joined Mirajaine on the stage. "We have a mission, here you guys! Are you ready to change history, make Nalu canon and die of happiness!"

"HELLZ YEAH." Gray shouted.

"I'M READY!"Juvia said seriously as Wendy, Romeo and a few others agreed.

"ANYTIME!" Makarov and Mavis shouted.

"AYE SIR." Happy, Charla and PantherLily yelled.

"IM ALL FIRED UP MOTHERFUCKER!"

Shouts of war ran through the guild from many fangirls.

Erza joined to girls on stage. "Get your weapons ready and let's do this shit!"She yelled raising her multiple swords in the air.

"AYEEEEEE!" Everyone yelled raising their various weapons. Mainly swords, chainsaws, knives, dynamite, bombs, spears, bows and arrows, axes, hammers, poison and giant rocks. Yup, basic blackmailing weapons ^_^.

"CHAAAAAAARGE." Mirajaine yelled as everyone ran out the door.

"YOLO SWAG!" Gajeel said running out the door.

"What? Gajeel too?" Lucy said shocked.

Natsu watched the scene in horror.

"What the fu-"

* * *

"FUDGE IT'S THE COCKBLOCK!" A fangirl said pointing at Lisanna, who was on her way to the guild.

"Wh-what?" She said turning to the large crowd of angry fangirls.

"GET THE COCKBLOCK!" "GET THE NALU STOPPER!" "IT'S THE OBSTACLE!" "SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER!" Was heard throughout the frenzy of Nalu shippers.

"What the heck did I doooo?" Lisanna said running away.

"Hey! Hey! Yes she's a threat to Nalu but she's my sister!" Mirajaine said stopping the crowd. "FOCUS ON THE MAIN OBJECTIVE! NALUUU!"

"AAAAAYYYE!"

Lisanna breathed a sigh of relief as she stopped running. "What the actual hell?"

* * *

Hiro Mashima was drawing his latest chapter sketch. Should he add some Graylu? Some Gruvia? Maybe some Jerza too. Should he add some Nalu? Nahhh, he should keep the Nalu fans frustrated. Haha...that's genius.

Suddenly the door was kicked down and he was up against the wall before he could say 'Troll'.

"What the what-" Hiro managed to say before zillions of weapons were pointed at his face.

He looked at the many fans surrounding him with weapons.

"Let me guess...Jerza fans? Dont worry its coming up in the next chapter-"

The nearest fangirl sliced of a bit of his hair.

Hiro sighed. "Nali fans."

All the fans screamed in terror. "DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT WORD. THE NA, LI...WORDDDD. IT BURNS."

Hiro shivered. this could only mean one thing. He had the worst possible angry mob of fangirls in front of him. The Nalu fans...

"Hiro you know why we came here." Erza said stepping forward in her Heavens Wheel Armor.

"Erza.."

"It's why were all here Mashima-san.." Mirajaine said stepping forward.

He gulped. Mira too?!

Hiro pushed one of the swords awayfrom his throat. "Look girls.." He spotted an angry Gray, Gajeel and a few other men." ..and guys..how about a compromise. I can make Chapter 372 or 373 have some Nalu.."

The fangirls readied their weapons.

"Okay, okay, ONE special manga chapter for Nalu" Hiro shouted.

Everyone started to aim for his head.

"OKAY OKAY ILL MAKE THEM CANON YOU NALU HUNGRY PSYCHO'S"

Everyone dropped their weapons and cheered, celebrating the amazingly awezomeness of Nalu being Canon.

"Thank You Hiro Trollshima!" Everyone yelled happily.

"That's great and all but, can you guys get out my studio..Stop dancing on Lisanna's photos!"

"Do we get a say in this?" Natsu and Lucy said.

"NO MOTHERFUCKER!" Everyone yelled.

Natsu and Lucy sighed.


End file.
